Trey Rollins (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed Mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mount Olympus, formerly New Warriors headquarters | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hero of Olympus, superhero | Education = High school | Origin = Human, Trey Rollins discovered a mystical breastplate in an abandoned factory, and upon donning it found it gave him a force shield. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City | Creators = Jay Faerber; Steve Scott | First = New Warriors Vol 2 #0 | Death = Incredible Hercules #127 | HistoryText = Early Life While Trey grew up in Brooklyn, he had a tendency to keep to himself. Instead of doing the things most kids his age did commonly which, in his case, were to join gangs and commit crimes; he read and researched Greek and Roman mythology. When Trey was walking home from school one day, he heard disturbing noises coming from an abandoned warehouse. He went in, expecting to find a group of miscreants, but instead found the mystical breastplate Aegis of the Greek goddess Athena. He kept the object and soon discovered its force-field capabilities. Soon afterwards, he designed a costume and became the superhero Aegis. He used his powers to help clean up his neighborhood of gangs and drugs. He joined the New Warriors when Nova was knocked out by Blastaar and landed in Aegis' neighborhood. New Warriors Initially, his teammates were at odds with him. He first suggested they kill Blastaar as punishment, much to the disappointment of the "superheroes," and later almost let Bolt die when he chose to save an old friend, but opposing gang member, over his teammate. Eventually, the origin of his armor was revealed, and Athena of Olympus made Aegis her new "champion," under the tutelage of Hercules. The god Hercules confronted Aegis and brought him and the New Warriors to Olympus, claiming that Rollins had stolen the breastplate. Instead, the goddess Athena revealed that she had placed the breastplate where Rollins could find it-- it was a gift and Rollins was her next chosen champion, in the line of Jason, Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus, and Perseus, who had previously used the breastplate to slay the monster Medusa. Rollins accepted his new duty, and the Warriors were returned to Earth. Civil War Aegis was recently rescued from S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives by Multiple Man. Trey apparently was caught performing heroic acts after refusing to register. Operating out of Brooklyn and blogging on his endeavors, Trey continued to work outside the Initiative. After halting a gang battle, Trey returned to the abandoned building where he lived and was confronted by the Huntsman, an operative of Zeus now working for Hera. Huntsman claimed that Trey's patron god, Athena, had abandoned him, a claim Trey denied before jumping out of a window, expecting his shield to break his fall. The Huntsman watched as Trey fell to his death. His body was later used to lure Hercules and Athena into a Hera-led ambush. After his death, he would appear once as a spiritual guide to Hercules' comrade Amadeus Cho. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Trey has the strength of man his age who engages in regular exercise. Using the Aegis breastplate his strength is increased to unknown levels. | Weaknesses = Without the breastplate he is as vulnerable as any mortal human. | Equipment = * Aegis (Breastplate): The breastplate can magically protect Rollins from any form of harm, by absorbing energy attacks or acting as a force field. Rollins has been able to reflect energy in a desired direction. The limits of the breastplate's protection remains unknown, but has been able to withstand blows from the god Hercules. | Transportation = * Athena has granted him unlimited passage to and from the otherdimensional realm of Olympus. | Weapons = | Notes = * Hercules initially thought Trey had stolen the armor, and upon seeing him in action on television, he made it his mission to hunt him down. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Dark Reign casualties